Will we meet again?
by Heywhatisthis
Summary: Hagen is back to Hoggar, how does Faragonda feel about it?


Miles away from Magix, the city of magical people, was a school named Alfea. That was a school for fairies and now there was a little group of teenagers walking in the hallways. They looked all very worried, and for a good reason. They just heard the story of Wizard's of the Black Circle. What had they done for the earth fairies. How did they still search for the last one. And the elder woman, who was leading the group, told that story.

The woman was white haired and she was wearing her casual dark blue jacket and lilac skirt. She told the girls about their mission to find the last fairy of earth.

"But wait a minute", Stella interrupted. "Where are we even going?" Faragonda walked to the door and said:" Whatever your destination is, you might want to say hello to someone, who came a long way just to see you."

Outside were the specialist and Nabu. The Winx girls were happy to see them, Stella even jumped to Brandon. They laughed, they kissed. They all were so young and so in love. In love…

Faragonda felt like choking momentarily. Without even noticing, she had an awkward look on her face for a second. In her eyes was misery that anyone could have seen. However, that's the point. There was no one who would have looked.

"I'm happy you're all together, but I'm afraid it's time to go, girls", she said with weak smile. "The last fairy of Earth is waiting for you."

After girls left, Faragonda discussed with the boys about their plan. "We'll be ready to protect the girls", Brandon promised.

"Great, I'm glad." She turned her back to the boys and headed back inside. "Such lucky girls…" she muttered.

In the hallways she was just wandering around, she didn't really care where she was going. She was lost in her thoughts.

"Those boys are like knights for Winx girls… Knights…"

She stopped when she heard shouting. "Miss Faragonda!" Palladium ran to her with his long hair fluttering.

"What is it, Palladium?"

"Oh, nothing important. I just wanted to ask, what did the girls think about their mission?"

"They took it well. But why were you shouting?" Faragonda asked. "Sorry about that", elf apologized. "But you didn't seem to hear me. Is something bothering you?" "Ah, not really", woman replied instantly. Then she thought for a moment. She could just tell him. Maybe it would take the misery away.

"Have you seen Hagen lately?"

Faragonda gasped. Did he just read her mind? "No…" she muttered. "No, I haven't." "That's odd", Palladium stated.

"Why?"

"I thought you were friends."

The headmistress sighed. "Yes, we are. Very good, old friends." "He seemed nice", he said with smile. "Well, usually he looked quite grumpy. But for example in the prom in Domino, he looked like enjoying himself. Though, it not a surprise, he danced with you."

"What are you trying to say?" Faragonda said nervously. She tried not to look at him. _'Enjoying himself' _he said, but why?

"I'm trying to say that he probably really liked you", Palladium explained.

That statement shocked Faragonda. Not because it sounded unbelievable. She knew the truth. Hagen never said that directly, but she knew. It was quite a surprise that Palladium had noticed too.

She looked at him for a moment and turned to walk toward a window. "Hey! I'm sorry if I offended you", Palladium apologized and put his hand on her shoulder. "No, no, don't be sorry", she said quietly and pushed his hand away. "You're right... I just..." She didn't finish her sentence. The headmistress looked out of the window, with the same misery in her eyes.

"Do you miss him?" elf asked sighed depressed. "You don't have to hide it, Faragonda", he comforted her. "I can't hide it, not anymore", she muttered. "Yes… I do miss him. I saw him last time in the prom."

"Well that was long time ago!"

"I know."

She leaned toward the window. The boys were fighting like little kids. They really reminded her about Oritel and Hagen, who were always competing with each other. Those were happy times. Dark, but happy.

She woke up from her daydreaming when Palladium asked is she okay. "No… I'm not", she said while shaking her head. "How can someone be my knight, if he is never with me..?"The elf was confused. "Excuse me, Miss?""Ah, I shouldn't have said that." Her cheeks turned slightly red."Well… I don't know about the knight thing, but I'm sure he will come to see you soon. If he really likes you", Palladium said and tried to smile."Wish I could agree with you", Faragonda sobbed. Her gaze wandered on the ceiling and walls. Finally, she broke the silence.

"But the truth is, I don't know. I don't really know."

**Author's note: **Hi! So this was my second fanfic already, wohoo! I never thought that I could write more than the first one. But this idea just popped on my head when I watched the fourth season of Winx. I actually hoped that something like this could happen. But no. It's sad that they hardly tell anything about Faragonda's life. :( Or love life, sniff. (Thought, in 4kids version, she said that she has husband… But that's 4kids. I haven't ever seen her ring, have you? I doubt so. That's why I prefer Rai.) I would cry rainbows if Hagen would appear again sometime. Seriously. By the way, the knight thing is indicating for my first fanfic "I'll be your knight". But anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story, see you next time!


End file.
